1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cylinder, and more particularly, to a rotating cylinder.
2. Description of Related Art
A rotating cylinder is typically employed to clamp a workpiece in industrial usages. The rotating cylinder includes a piston rod defining a guide groove surrounding a periphery. A press plate may be dragged by the piston rod downward and be rotated about 90 degrees to clamp the workpiece on a support plate. When the workpiece has been machined, the press plate is pushed upward by the piston rod rotating backward about 90 degrees to release the workpiece. However, in the clamping process, the piston rod extends through the workpiece, at the same time the loading and offloading process of the workpiece on the support plate may interfere with the presence and movement of the piston rod, thus contact between the workpiece and the piston rod occurs quite easily, and this contact may result in damage to the appearance of the workpiece.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.